The present invention relates to a transceiver combined with a radio or tape recorder, and more particularly to an automatic control system for condition-responsively switching audio signals from the transceiver and radio or tape recorder.
Prior to the present invention, most transceivers have employed an independent circuit separated from that of a radio or tape recorder, ever when they are incorporated in a single cabinet. Under such condition, when transceiver signals are received while other radio or tape recorder is in operation, reception of the transceiver signals is apt to escape operater's attention. Thus, the operater has had to keep a constant watch over the possible or anticipated transceiver signals. This obviously increases the operater's burden.